Rumpled Shirt
by the lie written in ink
Summary: One late morning Craig decides to help Tweek properly button his shirt. Drabble;; sheer fluff ahead! CraigTweek.


* * *

**Rumpled Shirt  
Disclaimer;; **Sadly, I don't own South Park in any shape or form.  
**Author Note;; **I know Craig and Tweek are kinda OC, but whatevs. I had this in my head and I had to write it down; it's drabble because it's so short. I actually personally love how messy Tweek's shirt is, but I thought it'd be a cute little fluff moment between Craig and Tweek hahaha. It's only rated T because of language. xD  
**EDIT**;; I edited it. :D

* * *

I don't know how I ended up at Tweek's house at seven in the morning. It was cold and I had missed the bus so I ended up being forced to walk all the way to fucking school, which sucked. Of course I stopped by Tweek's house on the way since I happened to pass it…by coincidence of course. What? That doesn't make me fucking _in love_ with him! He's just my friend, though I admit sometimes I cant help but find the way he twitches and accuses gnomes of stealing his underwear kind of cute…

Bad thoughts! I banished them as I watched Tweek attempt to button his shirt, which hung out of his jeans as he messily fumbled with the buttons, twitching and mumbling profanities under his breath.

"Tweek," I sighed. He jumped and swung his head toward me, eyes wide as if I had just pointed a gun at him or something.

"Wh-What!?" he yelped.

I raised my eyebrow. "Do you need help with that?" I motioned to his shirt and his hands began to shake even more than usual.

"No!" he shouted. "I-I don't need help, I got it, I got it!"

I rolled my eyes as he buttoned the last button clumsily. Usually I didn't care about his messily-buttoned shirt but for some reason, at that exact moment, it pissed me off how messy and dumb it looked.

"Tweek, get over here," I said, extending my arm. He stared at it as if it was radioactive, eyes wide and lips pressed together in a thin line.

"Wh-Wha?" he squeaked. "No, I have to finish getting--"

"Get your ass the fuck over here," I repeated in a deep voice. He let a 'sweet fucking jesus' dart from his lips but he obediently scurried over and stared at me in wonder, trembling and twitching every now and then like usual.

"Here," I said, reaching forward. Tweek screamed and jumped back. I blinked.

"What the hell?"

"Wh-What are you doing!?" he yelped.

"Tweek," I said and he stepped closer again. He tensed as I reached forward with an annoyed sigh and unbuttoned his shirt. He squealed and tried to pull away but I held him firmly, giving him a look that made him go still and silent. He stared at me as I began to button his shirt properly. My fingers brushed his chest and he shuddered. I shot him an amused look and his face turned bright red.

"J-Jesus Christ!" he stammered and tried to yank away. I held him by the arm and used my other hand to button the last one then released him with a smirk, which only made his cheeks turn a darker red.

"What's the matter Tweek?" I said. He twitched sharply and turned away from me. I reached forward, still smirking, and ran my finger up his spine, you know, just to fuck with him.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT CHRIST!" Tweek squealed, jumping and stumbling to the side, knocking his knee on his bed post. "Yaaaaaa!" He wailed, gripping his throbbing knee and falling on his cute little ass.

I laughed and kneeled next to him, shooting him a look.

"God Tweek, you're such a fucking spaz."

"Sh-Shut up Craig," he whimpered. I smirked, pushing golden hair out his sweaty face but stopped at the confused look he sent me. Confusion shifted to horror and he rolled away then cursed as he gripped his knee.

"Holy shit Craig!" he wailed. "W-We're gonna be late!"

I rolled my eyes and fixed my hat, leaping to my feet.

"Let's go."

Tweek shakily stood to his feet and limped after me. Eventually his knee got better and we walked to school in silence. Tweek hadn't asked me why we were walking, but he seemed distracted anyway so I didn't mention it. He surprised me when he finally spoke, though his voice was quiet.

"Th-Thanks for buttoning my shirt, Craig," he shrugged though it mingled with a spasm that rocked through both shoulders. I smirked and put my hand on his shoulder, my smirk widening when he cursed sharply and jumped as if I had hit him.

"Anytime," I said, and winked.


End file.
